Pas encore de titre!!!
by shiggity-shiggity-shwa
Summary: Les G-boys retournent à l'école et rencontrent deux filles qui ne sont pas celles qu'elles prétendrent être. R&R!!!
1. Retour à l'école

Gundam Wing ne nous appartient pas donc SVP, ne nous amenez pas en justice!!!  On est tellement pauvre qu'on ne pourrait même pas acheter un paquet d'gum au magasin.  PAR CONTRE, Rei, Misha, Hannah, Raziel, et tous les autres que vous connaissez pas nous appartiennent donc SVP, PRENNEZ LES PAS sans notre permission.

**Chapitre 1**

****

^^…^^  pensée télépathique

« Dr. J, nous devons reconstruire les Gundams!!!  Si on ne les reconstruit pas, personne ne va survivre et tout le monde devra vivre sous la main de Hannah. » Dit Lady Une.

« D'accord, » dit Dr. J. « Et je crois que nous devrons construire un nouvel model pour aider les 5 déjà existant. »

« Cela veux donc dire qu'il faudra qu'on trouve un autre pilot qui serait prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour nous protéger.  Le nouveau pilot devra déjà savoir comment piloter un robot et être capable de supporter les épreuves. Exactement comme Zechs Marquise réussissait à piloter le Tallgeese. »  Dit Une.

« On va commencer immédiatement. »  Dit un technicien.

« Et moi je vais commencer les recherches pour un nouveau pilote. »  Ajouta Une en partant.

J'espère que l'on pourra arrêter cette nouvelle guerre avant qu'elle ne commence sinon on devra revivre ce qui s'est produit avec Oz . »  Conclu le Dr. J comme il sortait à son tour.

***

« Hé, comment vous trouvez l'école? »  Demanda une fille.

« Je suppose que cette école est correct mais j'ai déjà vu meilleur. »  Chiala Duo comme il continuait à marcher dans le couloir avec Heero, Trowa et leur nouvelle amie, Misha.

« Es-ce que tu te plain tout le temps Duo?  T'es à peine arriver depuis une semaine et tu as rien dit de positif.  Y'as-tu donc quelque chose que t'aime de plus autre que tes cheveux? »  Demanda Misha.

« Ha ha, c'étais tellement drôle que j'ai oublié de rire, mais si tu veux que je répondes sérieusement, oui, il y a des choses que j'aime plus que mes cheveux. »  Répondit Duo.

« Et ce serais… »

« LA MORT!!!  Car je suis Shinigami!!!!!! »  Cria Duo en prenant une pose dramatique.

Heero et Trowa l'ignorèrent simplement en sachant qu'il ne faisait que se ridiculiser devant tous le monde pendant que Misha le regardait, les yeux tout rond et la goutte en arrière de la tête.  « Ok… ouais… c'est ça Duo. »  Dit-elle en souriant légèrement et en essayant d'être sérieuse.

Comme Misha regardait quelque part ailleurs, elle vit quelqu'un qu'elle ne croyait pas voir de sitôt.  Tout à coup, Misha partit à courir dans la foule d'étudiants vers une fille à l'autre bout du couloir avec les cheveux long et d'un mauve foncé.

« Où vas tu? »  Cria Duo quand il l'a vu partir.  « Es-ce que c'était quelque chose que j'ai dit? »

Duo parti à courir après Misha laissant Heero et Trowa en arrière.  Hésitant un moment, ils suivirent leur compagnon dans le couloir mais ils furent arrêtés par un professeur.

« Ne courrez pas dans les couloirs! »  Cria le professeur furieux mais Heero et Trowa l'ignorèrent et continuèrent à courir.

 « Les jeunes de nos jours, aucun respect pour les règles. »  Ajouta le prof tandis qu'il retournait dans son local.

Quand Heero et Trowa arrivèrent à destination, ils virent Misha donner un câlin à la fille mystérieuse aux longs cheveux mauve foncés.

Duo était figé là, la bouche grande ouverte.  « Ummm, pourquoi tu reste plantée la Misha, tu ne vas pas me présenter cette jolie demoiselle? »

« Oh désolé!  Duo, Heero, Trowa, je vous présente ma meilleure amie Rei.  Rei, voici  Duo, Heero et Trowa, dans cet ordre.

« Heureuse de vous rencontrez. »  Dit-elle en souriant.

« Le plaisir est pour moi. »  Dit Duo en s'agenouillant, prenant une des main à Rei et y posa un baiser.

« Player»  Dit Misha quand Rei retrouva ça main.

« Je savais pas que tu venais à cette école. »  Dit Rei en retournant à Misha.

« Je ne savais pas que toi aussi. C'est quoi ton premier cours?  Peut-être qu'on est ensemble! »  Demanda Misha avec les yeux remplis d'espoir.

« Peut-être qu'on est ensemble. »  Ajouta Duo qui semblait apparaître de nulle part.

« Dans tes rêves!  En tout cas, je ne le sais pas encore. Il faut que j'aille voir le directeur pour avoir mon horaire. »  Dit elle en se retournant.  « Je vais aller le chercher et si on n'est pas dans le même groupe, je te verrai plus tard.  Bye! »  Et elle parti.

« À plus! » Cria Misha.  « Oh, et Duo, tu peux fermer ta bouche maintenant. »

« Hein???  Oh!!!  Oui votre majesté! »  Dit Duo en lui faisant une grimace.

« Tu mériterais une… »

DRRRRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!

« Oh non!  On va être en retard en math!  Je ne veux pas avoir une autre retenue.  Ce n'est pas juste! »  Se plaignit Misha qui se mit aussitôt à courir en laissant un chemin de poussière et les trois garçons derrière elle.

« Ça c'est une fille très étrange si tu veux mon avis. »  Répliqua Duo en se dirigeant vers son cours avec Heero et Trowa.

***

Misha était couchée sur son bureau entrain de prendre sa sieste habituelle et Duo était entrain de dessiner son Deathscythe bien-aimé quand quelqu'un cogna à la porte. 

« Classe, nous avons une nouvelle étudiante et j'espère que vous la traiterai avec le respect qu'elle mérite.  Je vous présente Rei Anderson. »

« Bonjour, enchanté de vous rencontrer. »  Dit-elle en souriant à toute la classe.

« Maintenant, où allons nous te placer?  Ah!  Il y a une place derrière la paresseuse avec la retenue.  Assis toi derrière elle. »

Rei alla s'asseoir derrière Misha en donnant à cette dernière un petit coup de pied sur la jambe.

« AHHH!!!  Qu'es-ce qui ce passe??? »

Rei s'assis en riant quand la tête de Duo apparu à côté de la sienne pour murmurer :

« Y parait que les rêves peuvent se réaliser et devenir réalité. »

« « Super!  Quelle chance!  Je donne une autre retenue à Misha et Duo n'arrête pas de me faire des avances.  »  Pensa Rei en ignorant ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Elle se mit à dessiner sur un bout de papier et le passa à Duo.  Celui-ci, pensant que c'était peut-être une lettre d'amour l'ouvrit rapidement, mais fut très déçu quand il vit que ce n'était qu'un mauvais dessin du prof de math et sur le bas c'était écrit : Passe le.  Il le passe tristement à un autre camarade de classe qui ri à son tour.  Le dessin se rendit lentement en avant de la classe et le prof s'en rendit compte. Il ramassa le bout de papier et le regarda.  À ce moment précis, son sang se mit à bouillir et de la boucane sortit de ses oreilles.

« REI ANDERSON!!!  RETENUE!!!  Cria la prof.

« Merde!!! »  Dit Rei en fessant semblant de ne pas l'avoir fait exprès.

À la fin du cours, Rei rejoignit Misha et Duo.

« Qu'as-tu fait pour mériter une retenue? »  Demanda Misha qui n'avait pas vu le dessin.

« J'ai dessiné un dessin du prof et je me suis fait prendre. »  Lui répondit Rei.

« Pensais-tu qu'il ne le saurait pas, tu l'as signée! »  Dit Duo.

« Je sais, j'ai fait exprès pour garder compagnie à Misha pendant notre retenue. »

« Tu as fait ça pour moi???  Oh tu es la meilleure!!! »  Cria Misha en donnant à son amie un câlin.

« C'est fait pour quoi des amies? »

***

Misha et Rei se rendirent à leur retenue et s'assirent l'une à coté de l'autre.  Quelques minutes plus tard, Rei fut agacé de voir que Duo en avait eu une aussi.

« Qu'es-ce tu as fait pour être ici? »  Demanda Misha.

« Je me suis fait prendre quand j'ai lancé un avion en papier. »

« Ok tout le monde. »  Dit le prof lorsqu'il prit sa place devant la classe.  « La retenue commence maintenant.  Je ne veux pas entendre de placotage. Occupez-vous et ça passera vite. »

Rei, Misha et Duo commencèrent à faire du travail mais personne n'entendait la conversation télépathique qui se passait entre Misha et Rei.

^^Hey, c'est vraiment amusant que tu sois ici.  C'est toujours plate les retenue mais au moins comme ça, on peux parler… plus ou moins.^^ Pensa Misha.

^^Ouais, ça me dérange pas vraiment d'être ici mais pourquoi est-ce que Duo dois être ici lui aussi?  Depuis que je suis arrivée, il n'arrête pas d'être bizarre avec moi.^^

^^Peut-être qu'il a un oeil sur toi.^^

^^QUOI???  Tu penses vraiment???  J'veux dire, on vient de se rencontrer.  Il ne peut pas déjà m'aimer.  Il me connais à peine.^^

^^Ouais ben peut-être qu'il aime juste tes cheveux  et qu'il veut sortir avec toi pour pouvoir te faire une natte.^^

« HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  Venant de Rei à voix haute.

« Mlle Anderson, de quoi riez vous? »  Demanda le professeur.

« Huh??? »  Dit Rei en regardant autour de la classe. Tout le monde la regardait bizarrement, mais ses yeux restèrent figés sur ceux de Duo.  « Rien monsieur.  Désolé. » 

« Vous faites cela une autre fois et vous aurez une autre retenue, est-ce bien compris!!! »

« Oui monsieur. »  Répondit Rei en retournant à ce qu'elle faisait.

Le temps passa et bientôt, la retenue était terminée. Duo arriva derrière Rei et l'entraîna un peu plus loin laissant Misha marcher seule.

« Qu'es-ce qui est arrivé? »  Demanda Duo.

« Hein?  Oh, ça.  C'était rien.   Je pensais à quelque chose qui s'était produit plus tôt, ouais, c'est ça. »  Répondit elle avec un sourire nerveux.

« Non pas ça, après avoir arrêté de rire, tu me regardais bizarrement.  Pourquoi? »

« Aucune raison.  Je me demandais… »

« HEY!!!  QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES LÀ-BAS???  Cria Misha qui était présentement à l'autre bout du couloir.

« ON ARRIVE!!! »  Cria Rei en courant vers son amie et laissant Duo en arrière, des points d'interrogation dans les yeux.

***

« Bien, l'opération Drapeau Rouge avance comme prévu? »

« Oui votre altesse.  On devrait être prêt dans quelques jours. »

« Excellent, mais tu peux m'appeler Hannah.  Je peux donner un privilège à mon meilleur général. »

« Merci!  Je suis honoré que vous agissez ainsi envers moi Lady Hannah. »

« Le plaisir est pour moi, maintenant part Raziel De Bonne!  »

« Oui Lady! »

**À suivre**


	2. Désastre en couleur

**Chapitre 2**

****

« Qu'est-ce que ça vous tente de faire maintenant qu'on est sortis de la retenu? »  Demanda Misha.

« Je sais pas.  Je pensais aller ouvrir quelques boîtes chez nous, mais je préfère être avec vous que des vieilles boîtes puantes. »  Répondit Rei.

« Hey, j'ai une idée!  Pourquoi on n'irait pas à crèmerie pour manger une glace?  Je meurs de faim. »  Ajouta Duo.

« Oui, super bonne idée.  Les retenues me donnent toujours faim.  Et parce que je suis généreuse, je vais payer! »  Dit Misha en partant pour la crèmerie.

Duo et Rei sourirent à cette idée et suivirent leur amie.

***

« J'ADORE la crème glacée!!! »  Cria Misha avec des glaces en mains.

« C'était vraiment gentil de ta part de payer pour tout. »  Ajouta Rei.

« Pas de problème.  En passant, où t'habite? »

« Pas loin d'ici, vous voulez voir mon appart? »

« Ouais!!! »  Cria Misha et Duo presque synchro.

« Mais je vous averti à l'avance, c'est vraiment en désordre et ça va prendre beaucoup de temps avant que ça ait l'air habitable. »

« Tu devrais voir ma chambre.  Tu ne peux même pas voir le plancher et je suis sérieuse. »  Répliqua Misha.

Ils continuèrent à marcher puis ils arrivèrent finalement au bloc appartement de Rei.  Ils montèrent les escaliers vers le sien.

« Oh et en passant, faites attention à la… »

KRASH!!!!!!!!

« Marche…Désolé!!!  J'aurais dû vous avertir un peu plus tôt… he he he »  Dit Rei en se grattant derrière la tête.

« Ça n'aurais pas été une si mauvaise idée, tu es d'accord Misha? »  Ajouta Duo.

« Complètement d'accord avec toi Duo. »

Ils regardèrent tous les deux dans la direction de Rei et lui donnèrent le super look Omae wo korosu à Heero.  Lentement, Misha s'enleva de par dessus Duo et continua à monter les escaliers avec Rei et fut suivit de Duo qui montait à petits pas.

« On est finalement arrivés. »  Dit Rei en arrivant devant sa porte.  « Vous avez encore le temps de changer d'idée, vous savez! »  Ajouta-elle en mettant sa clé dans la serrure de la porte.

« On veut voir donc dépêche toi!!! »  Répliqua Misha.

« Ok, ok!  Relaxez, vous êtes pressés de voir un désordre. »

Misha et Duo attendirent impatiemment que Rei ouvre la porte.  Le temps sembla s'arrêter, mais c'était simplement Rei qui n'ouvrait pas la porte.  

« Qu'est-ce tu attend? »  Demanda Duo.

« Rien! »  Sourit Rei.

Elle ouvrit finalement la porte et une odeur de personnes âgées envahit leurs narines.  Misha et Duo posèrent chacun un pied hésitant dans ce qui semblaient être un désastre nucléaire.  Le plancher à moitié pourri, la tapisserie arrachée par morceaux, fenêtres brisées et robinets qui coulent étaient seulement le début de la liste des problèmes avec l'appartement.

« Voici mon appart.  J'aimerais avoir une autre place, mais c'était le seul que je pouvais me payer jusqu'à ce que je me trouve une job. Ce n'est pas si pire que ça. »

Misha et Duo étaient très surpris de voir la pièce, pensant que Rei exagérait mais malheureusement pour eu, ce n'était pas le cas.

« Wow!  C'est pire que ma chambre, même si tu peux encore voir le plancher. »  Dit Misha qui avait de la misère à en croire ses yeux.

Duo, qui avait été silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, décida de parler : « Que fais-tu en fin de semaine? »

« Hein???  Ben, je pensais enlever le restant de la tapisserie et commencer à peinturer.  Pourquoi? »

« Parce que les gars vont venir t'aider. »  Répondit Duo avec un sourire.

« Moi aussi je vais venir » ajouta Misha « Sinon tu es une cause perdue »

« Tu pense vraiment qu'ils m'aideraient? »

« Pourquoi pas?  C'est pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'important qui se passait en ce moment. »

« Oh, vous êtes vraiment trop gentils. »

« J'insiste.  Je vais m'arranger pour être sure qu'on ait assez de peinture.  Ils seront content de pouvoir t'aider. »  Ajouta Duo en se dirigeant vers la porte.  « Et peut-être que tu pourrais me remercier en me donnant une petite surprise. »  Fini-t'il avec un clin d'œil.

« Ummm, ok… »

Juste comme Duo commençait à descendre les marches.  « Oublie pas la m… »

CRASH!!!!!

« Marches… J'aurais dû lui rappeler avant qu'il parte. »  Dit-elle en riant avec Misha.

***

« NON, JE REFUSE D'AIDER!!!  C'EST DE L'INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!  JE NE VAIS PAS PEINTURER LA CHAMBRE D'UNE FEMME FAIBLE JUSTE POUR QUE T'ESSAIS DE SORTIR AVEC!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« Calme toi Wu-man, ça ne te tuera pas d'aider quelqu'un au moins une fois dans ta vie tu sais. Et puis qui te dit que je fais ça juste pour essayer de sortir avec elle.  Peut-être que je le fais juste parce que je suis un bon gars. »

Quatre : « Moi je crois que c'est une bonne idée, vu qu'on n'a pas de mission ou rien de la sorte, je ne vois pas pourquoi on n'irait pas l'aider. »  

« Super!!!  Et toi Heero?  Tu viens aussi? »

« Non »

« Pourquoi pas? »

« Parce que »

« Parce que quoi?

« Parce que j'ai dit Non »

Quatre : « Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça va durer longtemps? »  DRING  DRING  « Je répond. »

« Allez!  Ça va être cool.  S'IL VOUS PLAIT! »

« Non »

Juste comme Duo allait continuer à argumenter, Quatre revient le téléphone dans la main .

« Heero, c'est pour toi.  C'est Relina. »

« Hn. »  Dit Heero en partant pour le téléphone.

« Trowa, tu viens? »

« … »

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. »

Duo sorti de la pièce, tout joyeux, retournant voir Heero pour essayer de le quand il lui fonça dedans.

« Mission accepté. »

« OUAIS!!! GÉNIAL!!! »  Cria Duo.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as fais changer d'idée? »  Demanda Quatre.

« Relina voulait passer la fin de semaine avec moi, je lui ai dit que j'étais occupé. Elle a demandé ce que j'allais faire et j'ai répondu : peinturer. Vous savez tous comme elle aime le travail manuel. »

« Ouais, je suppose que c'est une bonne raison. »

« Donc tout le monde vient excepté pour Wu-man!  Ça va être super! »

***

La fin de semaine arriva enfin. Misha était déjà arrivée à l'appartement de Rei et elle attendait les gars en écoutant Pokémon. Les 2 filles se mirent à rire comme des folles lorsqu'elles entendirent un gros vacarme à l'extérieur.

« Je crois qu'ils sont arrivés. »  Dit Rei en se levant du divan et en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entré.  Elle regarda en bas de l'escalier pour voir un garçon avec une tresse aider trois autre gars à se relever.

« Il faudrait vraiment que je fasse arranger ça! »  Dit-elle comme ils se retournaient vers elle.

« Hey Rei!  Dès qu'on aura réussit à monter en haut, on commencera à peinturer. »  Dit Duo avec un sourire.

« Ok, je vais aller préparer les affaires. »  Dit-elle en re-rentrant dans son appart.

Quand le pokérap fut terminé, Misha se retourna et vit 3 garçons la regardant avec des gros yeux, mais vu que c'était normal pour Misha d'être étrange, ils tournèrent leur regard afin de mieux voir l'état de l'appartement.  Un seul d'entre eux resta tourné vers la télévision avec…une larme à l'œil gauche???

« Je…l'ai… manqué…quel heure est-il ? »  Demanda Trowa en regardant sa montre.  « 7 :58 »

« Je ne savais pas que t'aimais Pokémon!  C'est lequel ton préféré? »  Demanda Misha l'air intéréssée.

« Mr. Mime. »

« QUOI???  Ce stupide pokémon là???  Comment tu peut aimer ce pokémon !?!?! »  Cria Misha.

« Et je suppose que tu aimes Butterfree. »  Demanda Trowa avec un air de dégoût sur le visage.

« Hey! Espèce de… »  Misha le regardait avec tellement de haine que le fameux Omae wo korosu de Heero ressemblais à celui d'un petit chiot.

« Bon, Rei, voici… »  Commença Duo.

« Quatre Raberba Winner.  C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. »  Fini-t-il en lui serrant la main.

« Le plaisir est pour moi.  Oh et la fille qui est entrain de défendre son Butterfree est ma meilleur amie, Misha.  Ignore leur petite chicane elle fait toujours ça quand quelqu'un dit du mal de son pokémon préféré. »  Ajouta Rei.

« Hey Quatre! »  Lança Misha entre 2 méchants regards à Trowa.

Rei : « Ok… changement de sujet.  C'est quoi le tas près de la porte? »  

« Le dîner! »  Dit Duo avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. Quatre, avec une goutte derrière sa tête regard, lui lança un regard disant : Il ne va jamais changer malheureusement.

***

Wufei se réveille à 8 :05 et se prépare à faire ses exercices matinaux.  En cherchant son épée pour pratiquer, il trouve un message écrit par quelqu'un qui ne sait pas écrire lisiblement (sûrement Duo) dans la cuisine.

_Hey__ Wu-Wu!_

_Comme tu ne voulais pas aider à peinturer chez Rei, NOUS espérions  que tu puisses amener le dîner chez elle vers 11 :30.  J'ai laissé le numéro de Rei au cas ou tu aurais des questions ou quelque chose dans le  genre._

_À+_

_Duo_

« Es-ce qu'il pense vraiment que je vais leur amener de quoi manger???  Il est vraiment cinglé! »

Il commençait à faire une petite boule avec le papier, mais vit qu'il avait manqué un autre petit message.

_Ah oui, et en passant, tu pourra pas  t'en sortir, j'ai pris des précautions :_

**_J'AI TON ÉPÉÉ!!!    _****_J___**

_Si tu veux la récupérer, n'oublie pas le dîner._

« Je vais le TUER!!! »  Cria Wufei en prenant le téléphone.

-Au même moment…-

« AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  Cria Quatre, en trébuchant sur des petites boîtes il fit tomber la petite table avec le téléphone dessus.

« Je suis tellement désolé!  Je n'ai pas fait exprès de briser ton téléphone. Je vais t'en acheter un nouveau. »

« C'est correct, ça me dérange pas, c'était un cadeau de Misha. »  Répondit Rei avec un sourire.

***

« _Le numéro que vous avez composé, est hors de service.  Veuillez raccrocher et recomposer. »_

« IMBÉCILE. Même pas capable d'écrire le bon numéro sur un bout de papier. Quand je vais le retrouver, je vais reprendre mon épée et la lui passer au travers.  Non, non, quelque chose de plus douloureux.  Je vais lui arracher sa tresse, l'étrangler avec, je vais lui couper la tête et l'accrocher dans ma chambre en trophée.  JUSTICE SERA FAITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  Cria Wufei en sortant le bottin téléphonique pour chercher le nom de Rei et son adresse pour aller trucider Maxwell.

***

« Ok tout le monde, mettez vos rouleaux et vos pinceaux dans le seau d'eau.  Duo, enlève la peinture et l'escabeau d'à côté de la porte, quelqu'un pourrait tout faire tomber. »  Ordonna Rei.

Elle était au commande et tout le monde lui obéissait.

« MERDE!!!  Le robinet est encore brisé!!!  Hey Trowa, tu sais comment le réparer? »  Demanda Rei.

« … »

« Super!  Vas y!  Misha, vide le seau, monte en haut chez le voisin chercher de l'eau chaude, même bouillante!  Et dépêche toi un peu! »

« Elle est entrain de nous exploiter! »  Dit Misha en prenant le seau.  « Tu pourrais dire S'IL VOUS PLAIT!!!  On est pas tes esclaves tu sais. »

^^Ouais mais si je dit rien, rien va se faire!^^  Pensa Rei en retournant vers la cuisine.  « DUO!!!  TON ESCABEAU!!! »

***

« Je vais récupérer mon épée, je vais récupérer mon… »

BOOM!!!!!

« AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  Cria Wufei en tombant jusqu'en bas des escaliers.

« C'était quoi ce bruit? »  Demanda Rei.  « J'espère que ce n'était pas Misha avec l'eau chaude. »

« Le dîner est arrivé! »  Cria Duo en regardant vers la porte,  « Oups… J'ai oublié quelque chose… »

SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le monstre dégoûtant de peinture orange cria :  « JE VAIS TE TUER MAXWELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  très, très fort.  Mais le garçon à la natte s'était déjà sauvé et était maintenant caché dehors dans les buissons sous la fenêtre.

« Ummm, Wufei, je te présente Rei.  Rei, Wufei. »  Dit Quatre en lui donnant un essuie-tout de papier.

Rei pris la main de Wufei et le traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain, car il n'était pas capable de voir à cause de toute la peinture sur son visage.  « Salut!  Merci pour le dîner!  Essais de rien toucher.  Je t'emmènes à la salle de bain et je vais t'amener du linge de la pile des ex pour qu'on puisse nettoyer… tes jolis vêtements.

« JE VEUX MAXWELL!!!! »  Cria Wufei en se faisant pousser dans la salle de bain de force.

« Ouais, on veux tous le tuer, donc attend ton tour. »  Répondit Rei en fermant la porte.

***

« Femme faible…Maxwell…grrrr…PEUREUX!!!!!!! »  Dit Wufei en enlevant tous ses vêtements. Il se mit ensuite à nettoyer son visage.  « Mes vêtements, mes beaux vêtements traditionnels chinois sont ruinés!  Je déteste le orange!  Je veux mon épée!!! »  Grogna Wufei qui était toujours entrain de se laver tout  nu devant le lavabo.

En même temps…

« Je suis de retour! »  Cria Misha en entrant dans l'appart.  Un après l'autre, ils mirent leurs rouleaux et leurs pinceaux dans le seau et envoyèrent du même coup des éclaboussures dans le visage de Misha.

« C'est le temps de manger! »  Dit Quatre en ajoutant son rouleau dans le seau.

« Ok, j'arrive. »  Misha se dirigea en vitesse vers la salle de bain où elle pourrait se débarrasser du seau d'eau chaude et sale.  Avec un peu de difficulté, elle réussit à ouvrir la porte. Ce qu'elle vu ensuite devant elle n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait cru pouvoir exister.  Elle ne savait pas que ça pouvait devenir aussi petit.  Le sol et ses souliers devinrent soudainement très intéressant  lorsqu'elle entendit un grognement plein de haine. Elle fut brusquement poussée hors de la salle de bain par un Wufei très nu et orangé. Elle lança le seau dans les air dans sa chute et tout le contenu lui toma dessus comme elle atterrissait par terre.

Au coin du mur, trois têtes se forçaient de ne pas rire.  Heero, Quatre et Trowa sortirent de la cuisine et Quatre ajouta : « Je pense qu'on aurait dû te prévenir. »

« Tu penses…TU PENSES!?!?! »  Cria Misha tellement frustrée qu'elle pris un des rouleaux qui se trouvait à côté et le lança aux idiots devant elle. Ils l'évitèrent de justesse mais Duo, qui venait d'arrêter de manger, décida à ce moment là d'aller voir ce qui c'était passé. Il reçu donc un rouleau orange mouillé dans la figure et sur sa pointe de pizza.

« …Ouch… »  Il pris environ 20 secondes pour comprendre ce qui venait de se produire.

« Les *beep*!!!  Ils auraient pu dire quelque chose!  *beep, beep, beep* »  Murmura une Misha extrêmement fâchée en se levant pour sortir de l'appartement.  En partant, elle croisa Rei tenant une pile de linge, qui la regarda étrangement.

« Où as tu mis l'eau chaude? »

« GRRRRR!!!! »  C'est tous ce qu'elle à dit en claquant la porte.

« Es-ce que c'était quelque chose que j'ai dit? »  Ajouta Rei qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour donner des vêtements à Wufei..

***

Misha retournait en haut chez le voisin en espérant pouvoir se nettoyer chez lui, mais elle hésita avant de frapper à la porte. Ce que les autres ignoraient, c'est qu'elle avait un gros kick dessus et la voire dans cet état n'était pas à son avantage. Elle resta devant la porte et continua de penser un peu plus à la situation.  Elle pouvait sois aller le voir ou bien retourner en bas avec le chinois nu et orange et les 5 idiots. Songeant un peu plus longtemps, la réponse lui devint très claire.  Elle cogna à la porte et attendit que le voisin lui ouvre.

« Qui est là? »

« C'est encore moi.  J'ai eu un petit accident et je me demandais si je pouvais me nettoyer ici. »  Répond Misha.

« Une minute! »

Elle pouvait facilement entendre le bruit qu'il faisait pour ranger, puis après un moment la porte s'ouvrit.

« Qu'es-ce que je peux faire…ummm… Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé exactement? »  Demanda le voisin en la regardant de la tête aux pieds.

« Disons que j'ai rencontré une petite chose orange, un idiot avec une tresse, un gars qui déteste les Butterfree, un suicidaire et ta maudite voisine d'en dessous. »

« Ahh…je vois…entre…mais enlève tes souliers et essais de rien toucher. »

« Merci. »

**À suivre**


End file.
